


Candy-Coated Cherry

by Laylah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all it is, these quick teasing moments, for <i>weeks</i>, until Sasuke is so distracted his training is starting to suffer. He keeps thinking about Itachi's mouth.</p><p>[total PWP, in an AU where Itachi took Sasuke with him in the first place and they've stayed together ever since.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy-Coated Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwikiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikiwi/gifts).



The first time seems like an innocent impulse. No. Itachi is more careful than that, more thoughtful than that. He's had to be, ever since they fled the village together. So he must know what he's doing. They're in a nameless little village splitting a stick of honey-soaked dango—a treat, after Itachi found one of the infrequent jobs he's willing to take on—and when Sasuke finishes his share, he makes a face at the sticky residue on his fingers.

And Itachi leans over to lick them clean.

Sasuke goes perfectly still: sudden moves are never a good idea around a ninja as deadly as his brother. "What are you doing," he says as Itachi's tongue swipes across the pads of his fingers.

Itachi sits back, smiling a tiny, secretive smile. "I wouldn't want it to go to waste," he says.

"Hnph," Sasuke says, willing his cheeks not to flush.

He can't stop thinking about it. Was that the idea? He's seen how devious Itachi can be with the people they interact with in their travels. He's brilliant at dropping quiet hints that make the people around them think they're coming up with ideas on their own. ...He's brilliant at so many things.

Recognizing the gambit doesn't do anything to help Sasuke resist. He isn't the one with the sweet tooth, but he finds himself stopping to buy little pastries and melting-ripe peaches with his spare ryo, so they can share them together. Sometimes nothing happens, but sometimes Itachi will lick his fingers clean of powdered sugar, and once Sasuke feeds him a dripping golden slice of peach by hand, taking the opportunity to brush fingertips across the softness of Itachi's bottom lip.

That's all it is, though, these quick teasing moments, for _weeks_ , until Sasuke is so distracted his training is starting to suffer. He keeps thinking about Itachi's mouth. He wants more, wants—oh. Of course.

He wants things they can't do where someone might see.

Before they leave the next village, Sasuke buys a tiny jar of honey. It seems like it's more expensive than it should be, but it'll be worth it.

"You're plotting something," Itachi says when they stop for the night, their bedrolls unpacked, their small fire built. He sounds amused.

Sasuke huffs in annoyance. Someday he'll be able to keep _something_ secret from his brother. He will. He's going to catch up. "You take all the fun out of it," he complains, even though he doesn't really mean it. The fun part hasn't started yet.

He takes the little jar out of his pack and uncaps it. When he glances up, Itachi is watching him, one eyebrow slightly raised. Curious.

"I bought you a present," Sasuke says. His voice cracks—now, of all times—and he grits his teeth through the flush of embarrassment. At least Itachi doesn't laugh.

Sasuke dips his fingers into the honey and raises them to his lips. He licks them slowly: too sweet, but Itachi's breath catches and his chakra flares with intent, with focus on _him_ —Sasuke sucks his fingertips into his mouth and his brother breathes his name like a curse. Has Itachi been wanting this the same way he has, and just too good at self-restraint to show it?

He has to work for it to scour the clinging honey from his fingers. When they're clean again he dips them back in the jar, then smears the sticky stuff across his mouth. His heart hammers in his chest, and he knows Itachi can probably see the thousand tiny signs of nervousness that are too subtle for civilians to recognize but that he still can't completely extinguish. He tries to focus his chakra to his will; the threat of killing intent is the simplest to project, but a talented shinobi can make his chakra resonate to any of his needs. "Well?" he says, his throat tight.

And then Itachi's mouth is hot against his, Itachi's tongue lapping honey from his lips, and Sasuke gets hard so fast it makes him dizzy. He grabs hold of Itachi's shirt with both hands to make his meaning perfectly clear— _you're not going anywhere_ —and opens his mouth to turn this into a real kiss. The honey sweetness lingers, but it's good anyway, the slick hot curl of Itachi's tongue against his and the way their chakra hums in resonance together.

Maybe he didn't need to worry that Itachi might pull away: Itachi's hands are already slipping into the front of his shirt, teasing it open without even bothering to untie his belt first. Sasuke arches into the touch, the faint roughness of calluses against his skin, and when Itachi bites his lower lip he moans. It doesn't even sound like his own voice.

Itachi sits back and smiles, and the heat in the expression makes Sasuke's stomach flutter. "Did you have something else for me to taste, little brother?"

"Yes," Sasuke says hoarsely. He fumbles for the honey jar as Itachi unties his belt and pushes his shirt off his shoulders. He leans back on one elbow, watching Itachi watch him as he lifts the honey jar and tips it, pouring sticky golden sweetness in a ribbon down his chest.

"Tempting," Itachi murmurs, and the way he licks his lips makes Sasuke _ache_ with wanting him. He leans down again to lick Sasuke's skin clean—slowly, sucking at tender spots, making Sasuke whimper and leaving purpling-red bruises behind. Sasuke arches his back helplessly, feeling rough fabric friction against his cock and desperately wanting _more_ , wanting the wet heat and suction of Itachi's mouth _there_.

"More," he pleads, "brother." Oh, and that was the right thing to say: he can see the shudder wrack Itachi's shoulders, can feel the hot wave of desire through Itachi's chakra.

Itachi looks up at him, and the hunger on his face looks like a match for Sasuke's own. "Show me what you want," he says.

Sasuke's hands are trembling as he pushes his pants down over his hips, and his breath is shaky. "Here," he says. He hesitates for a second and then brushes the nervousness away, picking up the honey jar one more time. He lets a thin line of it spill down the length of his cock.

"Mmmn," Itachi says. "Yes." He drops to his elbows between Sasuke's thighs, and one lock of his hair spills loose to brush ticklishly against skin and then that doesn't matter because he's _licking_ Sasuke's _cock_ and the slow drag of his tongue is amazing. He's infuriatingly fastidious, taking delicate little licks to clean up the honey but no more, even though that touch alone feels wonderful and the heat of his breath is maddening and Sasuke wants, oh—

"Itachi," Sasuke says, his voice shaking, as Itachi laps up the last drops of honey from the crown of his cock. " _Please._ "

Itachi smiles his teasing smile. "Thank you for the meal," he says, and takes Sasuke's cock in his mouth.

Yes. _Yes_. His mouth is wet and soft, tongue pressing flat against the underside of Sasuke's cock, the motion a smooth glide as he takes it all in and then pulls back slowly. Sasuke crams a fist in his mouth to keep himself quiet, but he can't stop the trembling in his thighs or the needy hitch in his breath. Nothing has ever felt this good, not ever, slick and hot and coaxing, making him tense up all over, making his balls draw up tight to his body. Itachi slides one hand up to cradle them, to stroke them, and Sasuke can't stifle the desperate keening that rises in his throat. Itachi hums contentedly in return and Sasuke can _feel_ that, fuck, can feel himself slipping—oh—slipping over the edge and he couldn't stop now and he's coming, shaking all over and his chakra gone haywire and his cock spilling into his brother's mouth.

"Oh," Sasuke breathes, letting himself go limp, staring up into the trees. "Oh."

Itachi gives him one last lick and lets go, leaning over him to look down into his face. "Mmm," he says. "You look happy."

Sasuke nods. "Of course I am," he says. He reaches up, and Itachi lets himself be pulled down into a kiss. It tastes strange now, bitter with Sasuke's come, but he doesn't think he minds. He explores the textures of Itachi's mouth with his tongue, pleased every time he can coax another one of those warm humming sounds from Itachi's throat—and when he runs one hand down Itachi's chest and stomach to cup the front of his pants, he finds his brother hard. For him. "My turn," he says against Itachi's mouth.

"If you're up for it," Itachi says, sitting back so Sasuke will have room to move. "And the honey?"

"You're the one with the sweet tooth," Sasuke says, shaking his head. "I just want you."


End file.
